The present invention generally relates to the formation of a rigid product of indefinite length with endless belt conveyors, wherein a separate drive for each belt conveyor is necessary at least during start-up, and wherein after the rigid product extends between the conveyors, such rigid product is distorted due to inherent speed differentials between such conveyors.
A conveyor of this type is specifically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,648 to Andrew T. Kornylak and Charles P. Tabler, issued Nov. 30, 1976, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for purposes of disclosing the basic molding environment, which is particularly related to the molding of rigid, foam, synthetic resin, such as polyurethane.